


Meeting the Tiger

by ficbear



Series: Guo Jia and the Coalition Against Dong Zhuo [3]
Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You asked Zhou Yu to introduce you to the Tiger of Jiangdong," a deep voice says, close to his ear, as those strong arms wrap around him and hold him still. "And here I am."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Tiger

Guo Jia returns the his quarters unaccompanied by sheer chance. He had spent the banquet ingratiating himself with an older advisor who seemed up until the last moment to have every intention of coming home with him, but indecision had overcome the old man at the eleventh hour, and now Guo Jia finds himself unexpectedly alone. He closes the door behind him, resigning himself to a night of solitary pleasure, and is just about to begin undressing when he is suddenly seized by rough hands.

"You asked Zhou Yu to introduce you to the Tiger of Jiangdong," a deep voice says, close to his ear, as those strong arms wrap around him and hold him still. "And here I am."

"I'm honoured, Lord Sun Jian." His heart still pounding in his chest, Guo Jia leans back against the older man. "Not to mention flattered that you would come all the way here to see me, when you could simply have had me brought to you."

"I prefer the direct approach." Sun Jian chuckles, tightening his hold on the young man's torso. "And I'm in no mood to wait."

The strength of Sun Jian's grip, the force of his will and the candour of his words, make the older man an irresistibly refreshing prospect. Guo Jia tips his head back, resting it against Sun Jian's shoulder, and gives the general a broad smile. "So I see, my lord."

"Zhou Yu told me all about the evening you spent together, and it seems he wasn't exaggerating about you in the least." Sun Jian shoves the younger man forward, sending him sprawling over the bed. "Most boys would be frightened out of their wits and shouting for the guards right now."

Guo Jia looks over his shoulder, meeting the older man's gaze with eyes full of playful lust. "I'm _not_ most boys," he says, holding just the right posture to flaunt the curve of his rear, "and that's exactly why you're here, my lord."

In moments Sun Jian is on top of him, weighing him down while those broad hands grab and squeeze his flesh, groping each part of him as if he were an object to be played with. Guo Jia's clothes yield easily to the older man's strength, and every garment torn from him sends another jolt of arousal coursing through his body. He presses back against Sun Jian, revelling in the force of the general's attentions, moaning softly each time those tight fingers tangle in his hair and yank his head back. "My lord," he breathes, his voice rich and smooth with pleasure, "I never imagined the claws of a tiger would feel this sweet…"

Sun Jian's only response is growl of desire and another hard pull on the strategist's hair. Pushing back against him, Guo Jia grinds his rear against the hardness of the older man's arousal, letting the general feel just how eager he is. "You want this, don't you, my lord?" Guo Jia arches his back beneath Sun Jian, rubbing up more firmly against him for a moment, before squirming out of the older man's grasp and turning over onto his back. "But surely you want to try my mouth first..?"

The general laughs, rough and harsh, and grabs hold of the young man's waist. "You're used to being in control, aren't you, Guo Jia? Even when your role is officially to serve." Flipping the strategist over with ease, Sun Jian puts him back onto his hands and knees and holds him there with one hand on the back of his neck. "But you're out of luck this time, boy. I'll take whatever I want, and I'll take it on _my_ schedule."

His grip tightens, and Guo Jia gives a little moan of acquiescence. "Of course, my lord…"

Staying where the older man put him, Guo Jia allows himself to be stripped without interfering, and waits in position as Sun Jian takes off his own clothes. The only concession Guo Jia allows himself is the imploring gaze he fixes on Sun Jian, and the restless fidgeting he can't suppress as he watches the general spreading oil along the length of his cock. That Sun Jian had the foresight and experience to bring his own not insubstantial bottle of the liquid with him is thrilling in itself; Guo Jia has _finally_ found someone in the coalition camp who know what he's doing, and the strategist's relief at being in capable hands sharpens his desire all the more.

"Please…" Guo Jia begs softly, pushing his legs a little further apart. "Please, my lord, take what you want…"

"Trust me, boy, I will." The tip of Sun Jian's cock eases into him, pushing slowly past the tight, stubborn muscle of his ass and driving Guo Jia half-mad with impatience.

"My lord," he says, glancing over his shoulder, "what are you waiting for?" With a wicked smile and a groan of pained satisfaction, Guo Jia pushes back and impales himself in one stroke, sinking down until the whole length of the general's cock is buried inside him. His muscles burn and ache with the sudden penetration, but Guo Jia casts the pain aside and chases after the pleasure of it, squirming and grinding on Sun Jian's cock even as his flesh is protesting.

"For a scholar, you're surprisingly reckless." The older man laughs.

Before Guo Jia can respond, those thick fingers are pressing between his lips, filling his mouth as deeply as the general's cock fills his ass. Deprived of the opportunity to talk, the strategist throws all of his effort into letting his body speak for him, sucking hungrily at Sun Jian's fingers and pushing back eagerly as the general fucks him. Bracing himself on one arm against the force of Sun Jian's thrusts, Guo Jia reaches down and begins to stroke his own cock, and the sensation of being fucked mingles so perfectly with the expert touch of his hand that the young man can't help but cry out.

"Zhou Yu deserves a pay rise," Sun Jian says, slamming into Guo Jia hard and fast, "for bringing someone like you to my attention."

The strategist moans in agreement, and when Sun Jian rolls him over onto his back, Guo Jia's words are ragged and breathless. "You want to watch me, my lord?"

"A boy as lewd as you would be disappointed if he didn't have to put on a show, wouldn't he?" The general pushes Guo Jia's legs up, spreading them wide apart and hooking them over his shoulders, his gaze fixed on the motion of the young man's hand.

"You're right, my lord." Guo Jia smiles up at him, relishing the feeling of being watched. The sight of Sun Jian looming over him, so much larger and stronger, naked and glistening with sweat, combines with the relentless onslaught of the general's cock pounding into him, and propels Guo Jia quickly to the very brink of orgasm. "My lord…" He moans, slowing the pace of his hand. "It won't take long, my lord…"

"Then let go, boy." Sun Jian commands.

The order is all Guo Jia needs, and his climax instantly overwhelms him. Bucking and shaking beneath Sun Jian, the strategist works his hand desperately over the length of his cock, wringing every last moment of pleasure out of his body until he lies breathless, weakly trembling and sticky with come. The spectacle seems to ignite Sun Jian's passions, and Guo Jia finds himself suddenly scooped up in those strong arms and rammed up against the wall before he realises what the general is doing. Pressed between the cool wood of the wall behind him and the heat of the general's body, Guo Jia feels almost feverish. He clings onto Sun Jian with all his strength, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck and hooking his legs around that broad waist. The general seems to support his weight with ease, and Guo Jia feels like a flimsy toy in his arms. He feels the sting of Sun Jian's teeth against his neck, and as spent as he is, the strategist can't help but moan. "My lord…" He murmurs, his voice catching a little as another hard thrust of Sun Jian's hips shakes him. "My lord, please…"

The general's body reverberates with growls of lust and grunts of satisfaction as he begins to come, and Guo Jia gives himself up to the force and the heat of it, as if he were prey surrendering to the jaws of a ravening beast. Sun Jian's pleasure is a vicarious delight for the young man, a sweet echo of his own climax, and he cries out happily as each convulsion rocks through their bodies. Even spent and exhausted, Sun Jian holds him up seemingly effortlessly, and it's only when Guo Jia squirms in his arms that the general finally sets him down on the floor. Leaning against the wall to steady himself, the strategist looks up at Sun Jian with a smile.

"Thank you for coming to visit me, my lord." He bows his head, and is already beginning to plan his next move when the general's hand claps him on the shoulder firmly.

"The evening isn't over yet, boy." Sun Jian smiles broadly, and gestures toward the table beside them. Guo Jia follows his gaze, and notices the unfamiliar bottles sitting there accompanied by two lavishly-crafted cups. "Zhou Yu tells me you enjoy wine no less than any other pleasure."

"Especially those of a mature vintage, my lord." The strategist laughs, and follows Sun Jian to the table. The general passes him a cup, and as Guo Jia brings it to his lips, he sees a flicker of lust beginning to burn in the older man's eyes once more. He runs a hand over his aching body and shivers; the evening certainly isn't over yet, and the prospect of spending a whole night in the claws of the Tiger of Jiangdong is as daunting as it is irresistible.


End file.
